


Being Sponatenous

by juminswhore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore
Summary: Jumin Han acts on a whim, proposing to his girlfriend at the party.*Short fluff* *Immediately following the good ending*
Relationships: Jumin x MC, jumin/mc - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Being Sponatenous

“Will you let me be your life companion?” Jumin asked. 

The young woman, at a loss for words, hesitated. “Jumin,” she said softly, her eyes wide in shock. He kissed the back of her hand sweetly one last time before standing up. He gave her a sweet smile before he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I. . Of course,” she stammered out finally, overwhelmed by his sudden request. 

Jumin was well aware of the eyes on them, but he paid no attention to them. He held her hand in his while the other dug around in his pocket. “I know this is sudden,” he said, fishing out a small, velvet black box. “But at this very moment in my life, you are the most important thing to me. I love you. I don’t need any more proof that you are the one I want to be with for the rest of my days. By accepting me to be your life companion you’ve given me more than I could ever repay. I hope this ring signifies my adoration towards you appropriately.” 

Jumin opened the box revealing a beautiful, delicate diamond ring. She gasped at the sight of it. 

“Oh my gosh. Jumin! You can’t be serious,” she said. Despite her words, her voice was full of happiness. Jumin couldn’t suppress a smile. Her eyes lifted to his and she swore she saw a twinkle.

“Allow me?” 

Jumin carefully took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger.

“It’s beautiful,” she said, admiring it. 

“I got it this morning,” he said. He brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek, the softness of her skin making him bite the inside of his lip. “I thought a lot about you last night,” he began slowly. “I couldn’t stop thinking about how, in a little over three days, you changed me completely. You make me feel things I don’t understand quite yet, but I can’t wait to learn more about them with you.” 

Jumin couldn’t hide his happiness. He shone like a star.

“I honestly don’t know what to say, Jumin,” she said. A wave of uneasiness set over her, feeling the dozens of eyes on her.

“You don’t need to say anything right now,” he said, holding her hand between his own. “You accepted me. That is all I need right now. We can discuss the details later. Right now, I want to enjoy this moment with you to the fullest.” 

Her face softened as she watched Jumin’s eyes flicker between hers, a faint smile on his lips. “Jumin. . .” 

“You know,” he began, picking up from her. “I never thought this would happen. I’ve never been spontaneous before. I like things to be planned set in stone. Ever since I was a child I was taught to be meticulous and detail-oriented. I never acted on my feelings, only on logic. I believed working on the company was the most important thing. I always thought that, that was where I’d be for the rest of my days. My job consumed me and I was okay with that. It was productive and I’ve built myself a stable, steady life. I never pictured myself getting married, and much less proposing to a woman I only met a little over a week ago, but I can’t say no to my heart right now. For the first time in my life someone has taught me how to understand myself better. I’ve learned so much from you. You untangled the threads that were knotted around my heart and you treated me with a kindness I’ve never known before. When we kissed I felt electricity I’ve never experienced before. The one night I got to sleep next to you, I laid there and I looked at how beautiful and innocent you were curled up in my bed. I could hardly rest. I realized how much I already love you. I am too far, too deep in your heart. I can offer you anything and everything within my power, the only thing I ask is for you to accompany me on the rest of my life’s journey. I have found a new meaning in life. I look at everything differently now, and I want to experience it all with you. I want you and that is all I ask for.”


End file.
